I Won't Break Your Heart Today, I Might Break Your Heart Tomorrow
by TheRealBakura
Summary: In an alternate universe where a car crash didn't kill Ryou's sister, Amane, Amane meets Bakura, and has to keep the secret of his existence. Amane ends up travelling with Ryou and Bakura to the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments, but Amane has allergies that could kill her if she isn't careful. How can Bakura carry out his evil deeds if he has Amane to take care of?
1. My Sister's A Miracle

The day that my mother and sister almost died, it was a miracle that they didn't. My sister wasn't even hurt, although Mother did break her arm. Still, for two people in a car crash to come out alive, and for only one of them to be hurt **minorly** is amazing. Mother was most concerned about Amane, my sister, who had managed to come out unscathed. Amane never left my side since, until I had to go to school, and leave her behind.

Amane was two years younger than me, at twelve years old. She was sweet, innocent, and honest, and she also had the accent that Father had. Mother didn't have it. She was the best thing that I could've ever had, and I was torn apart when I had to go to school, and leave her. I loved her, and she was taken from me.

One might mistake my love for her as my love for a lover. Truly, I had always loved her as a sister, but I treated her like a lover, taking her out to dinner, buying her little treats and presents here and there, calling her sweet nicknames. She had always treated me as her brother, and I never treated her different.

After I started high school, I started getting picked on for my height and accent. There was this other kid, Yugi (a friend of mine, actually), and he was much shorter, but he never got teased for it. I think my accent was the main reason they started picking on me, and my treatment of Amane after the car crash made it worse.

One day, I was in the park with her. I had my left arm around her, and her rescue inhaler in my right hand. As I bought and handed her an ice cream cone, there were other boys from the school. They started teasing me again, calling Amane my girlfriend, but they were hurting Amane the most.

They started spinning her around, no matter how much I had warned them not to. After having "fun" with her, they threw her to the ground, and started kicking sand up in her face. She got onto her knees, and put her hands on her chest, unable to breathe. As they left, I stuck her rescue inhaler in her mouth, and started pressing the button to let the medicine in. I slowly removed it, and I took her into my arms.

She hugged me tight, telling me how scared she was, and how glad she felt when I came to her aid. It was all I could do really, but I felt bad for not even bothering to help defend her from those bullies. All I did was give her rescue inhaler when she needed it, she was about to die.

I felt like I had to help her, and I did. Too bad I didn't know, that the next year, I would have to help her out a whole lot more than I already was.


	2. It's Hard to Live With Amane

Life with Amane was tough. She had a lot of allergies, not to mention, asthma. She was allergic to ingredients in most basic medicines, basically meaning that she couldn't have Acetaminophen when she was in pain, an Ibuprofen when she got a headache, a Penicillin when she got a fever. We didn't have those medicines in the house as a result, therefore, when we needed them, we didn't have them, so we were left to suffer through our ailments.

There was also her asthma, which was sensitive. Just when the boys were twirling her around, she was probably losing breath, and it just got worse when they kicked dust into her face. She can't dance or run, because she'll run out of breath too quickly, and her esophagus will close up. She had a beautiful voice, though, and she yielded it well.

Let's not forget... the food allergies(!). She was allergic to any kind of legume (peanuts, peas, etc.), any kind of nut (pecan, walnut, almond, etc.), wheat, most dairy products (ice cream is the only exception, mostly because it's so, very, heavily sweetened), and egg. So, yeah, that meant no peanuts or peas, no mixed nut tins or trail mix, no bread, no milk, no eggs. Thank you, Amane for that (actually, I'm not angry, that's just me being weird, again).

And, how could I forget the other allergies, including but not limited to, any kind of fur, feathers (put a pillowcase on it, that's the rule in my house), wool, nylon, most plants, dust mites (that's the way the cookie crumbles), water (believe me or not), and nearly all kinds of metal.

So that means no pets, her clothes are homemade with cotton cloth, we can't have any plants in the yard except grass, we have to dust daily, and she has to locked in her room when we do it, Mom has to bathe her in a special way that doesn't require water, and she can't wear any kind of jewelry, along with the fact that her shoes have to be made almost entirely of cloth. There can't be those little metal prongs for shoelaces, or she'll break out in a rash when she touches them.

Because Amane was born with so many allergies, we have a lot of restrictions. That's why I often pack my lunch at school, and I don't come in contact with any dogs I see on the way home. All the school uniforms have to be made out of cotton, and the jackets had to have plastic buttons instead of metal ones. My Millennium Ring was made out of gold, so Amane could touch it, and I gave her the ability to wear it when she wanted by putting it on a rope.

We can't go swimming in the summertime, and I can't get within ten feet of her if I've just come out of the shower. I have to wait until I've dried off entirely. Her allergies messed up our lives, and the lives of everyone around her, but she was hurt by it the most. She cried about it, because there was so much she couldn't do, but I tried to make her feel better.

One time, I wrote a poem and gave it to her, it went a little something like this:

 _Amane, sweet Amane, with your heavy allergies, you wait,_

 _To be twirled around in a lovely ballgown, to go out through the gate._

 _Yet, you have restrictions, so we cannot answer your calls,_

 _No matter how much you call for us, going up and down the halls._

 _Someday, you can be that girl, able to run and dance,_

 _To have fun with other ones, to experience romance._

 _But, for now, you wait, still, one day, you will put on a show,_

 _Just know, I will be the first one to watch, your loving brother, Ryou._

She came to me before bed the following night, and hugged me. I did, of course, give her a small kiss on the forehead before tucking her in to go to bed. That was the night he showed himself. I knew his voice, it scared me half to death every time I heard it.

/Ryou, allow me to show myself./

\I can't do that, my Yami.\

/Then, allow me to show you what it means to disobey your master./

\I'm not your servant.\

/it doesn't matter, and I don't care. You are still my prisoner, and are to be treated as such./

I couldn't see what was around me anymore. I was trapped in a room made entirely out of darkness, with a small light in the middle. I walked over to that light, and, suddenly, the room was covered with images of my Yami looking at Amane. I was seeing what my Yami saw.

"Amane," he told her, using his actual voice, "come here."

She looked confused, but stood up, and walked toward him. "Can you keep a secret?", he asked her.

She looked at him, and nodded. "I am not your brother. I am the spirit of the Millennium Ring. I take the place of you brother when I need to carry out my deeds, and I give him control when I don't need to. We are two different human beings, sharing the same body. Now, I need to tell you this, as well.

"Your father and your mother do not know about my existence. It is only you, my dear sweet Amane, and your brother. Now, you must promise not to tell anyone about me, or what I do to your brother. Do you understand?"

She nodded, and took her left index finger and drew to imaginary lines over her heart in the shape of an "x". She was "crossing her heart" that she wouldn't tell. My Yami faded into the room I was in, and I came back to where I was, with Amane.

I fell to my knees, unable to keep my balance after gaining control of my body. Amane came over and helped me stand up. She placed a kiss on my cheek before she walked over to her bed, and I walked back into my room.

\What was that all about?! Now she knows our secret!\

/She would've figured it out, sooner or later. It was just better to tell her right up front than to keep her guessing./

\Shut up. I don't want to hear your voice- ever again!\

/I can't claim that I will never come back here to you, but I can claim that I will leave you alone for at least one day. Good night, Ryou./

And, so, that was the night that Amane had met my Yami. I didn't know what she thought of him at first, but later on, I would fit the pieces together on what she thought of him. I would eventually figure it out, it just wasn't that day.

 _Who's your favorite character so far, and why? What do you think should happen in the next chapter? Do you think there's a reason Amane doesn't speak? Leave your answers to these questions down in the comments._


	3. Romance Is Complicated

I tossed and turned that night. I couldn't sleep. That morning, Amane came into my room, holding a tray with breakfast.

"Good morning, Ryou," she whispered. "And Bakura," she said with a smile.

I looked over to my side. There, was my Yami, in a ghostly form. He walked over to Amane, and lightly kissed the top of her hand. She began to blush. Was she able to see him?

I heard her singing. He was kissing her cheek as she did it, and she couldn't stop blushing as she tried to vocalize the words.

/Bakura, stop./

\I won't. Your sister is an angel, Ryou. I want her.\

/Well, you can't have her. Now, stop flirting with her./

He groaned, and vanished. She took in a deep breath, and stuck her inhaler into her mouth. I saw her breathing through it, and she walked over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry about him," I apologized.

"No," she whispered, "I like him. I think he's cute."

I blushed, personally. **My** sister had a crush on **my** Yami. How to feel, how to feel. Bad. Scared. Unsure. Et cetera.

"Amane, you can't. He's a bad, bad man. You can't be in love with him.", I told her.

She took a few steps away. "You can't help who you fall in love with, Ryou.", she said with a smile.

I didn't want her in love with him. He could flare up her allergies, hurt or kill her, or he could hurt or kill me, instead. Truth was- this is actually pretty embarrassing- I was in love with him. Amane couldn't have him because of the above reasons, but I also didn't want her to be in love with the person I was in love with.

It wasn't right. As was a lot of things that followed.


End file.
